Most Holy Order of the Sacred Shrike
| members = 700 c. 1372 DR | memberstable = | memtableheader = | alignment = Lawful good | races = | memrefs = | allegiances = The churches of Tyr, Torm and Ilmater Just Knights of the House of Tyr's Hand Disciples of St. Sollars the Twice-Martyred | enemies = Demons | relrefs = | showmembers = yes | orgname = the Most Holy Order of the Sacred Shrike | source = }} The Most Holy Order of the Sacred Shrike, also known as the Knights of Imphras II, was a knightly order of paladins and clerics who served the kingdom of Impiltur beginning in the late 12 century DR. Among its ranks were worshipers of the Triad, the deities Tyr, Torm, and Ilmater, valiant warriors who fought to destroy the fiendish remnants of ancient Narfell and defend their realm. Organization All of the knights of the Sacred Shrike were considered members of Impiltur's army, known as the Warswords. They were strongly allied with the churches of Tyr, Torm, and Ilmater and fought alongside their respective orders such as the Just Knights of the House of Tyr's Hand from Milvarune and the Disciples of St. Sollars the Twice-Martyred from the Monastery of the Yellow Rose in the Earthspur Mountains. Leadership ;Triumvirate :The order was led by a group of three venerated knights of the holy order, each of whom venerated a different deity within the Triad. ;Council of Shrikelords :This group of forty holy warriors handled the day-to-day affairs of the knights serving under their lead. Membership To join the Order of the Shrike, a prospective member needed sponsorship from one of the Triadic churches and was required to plead allegiance to the royal crown of Impiltur. These junior members were accepted on a trial run, until they had proven their endurance, wisdom, and bravery to three senior knights. Following this, they were eligible to attempt the Test of the Triad in defense of the Realm of the Sword and the Wand. Those who died in service to the Order but had given their life in service to its ideals were posthumously granted admittance. Units The Order of the Bladewright was a special unit of the Knights of Imphras II, made up of psionic soulknives. Honors The order honored their number with a variety of decorations including an embroidered badge known as the "gauntlet of the steadfast"; a medal, the "aegis of the penitent"; and their highest honor, a badge of silver referred to as the "wings of the seraph". A special campaign ribbon, known as the "bane of the giantspires" was also issued to certain knights who had presumably served in the Giantspire Mountains. Activities The main duty of the order was to combat the Abyssal fiends that clawed their way to Faerûn through demoncysts, a remnant of the evil magic of ancient Narfell. They would often combat tribes and small armies of malevolent humanoids conscripted by these demons. These ranged from ravaging corsairs from the Sea of Fallen Stars and bands of hobgoblins and orcs from the Giantspire Mountains, to zealots and thralls from the cult of Eltab or fanatics of the Gods of Fury. In addition to their fiend-hunting endeavors, the Knights of Imphras II defended the realm from domestic threats, often hidden within the court. In return they were entitled to room and board for a single night within any home within the borders of the realm. The knights were quite careful not to take advantage of the hospitality of the people as the custom of Impilturan goodwill and magnanimity could lend itself to a form of subtle plunder. History By the time the monarchy of Impiltur was restored in 1097 DR, the number of knights from the Order of the Triad defending the kingdom from demonic forces had drastically fallen. In the Year of the Shrike, 1196 DR, King Imphras II ventured on a hunting trip and witnessed a lone shrike attack and best a minor demon. He took this as a divine sign to re-establish a valorous order that would defend the kingdom as the Knights of the Triad had done over a century before. When King Rilimbrar established the oligarchical council known as the Lords of Imphras II in 1336 DR, the Order of the Shrike was restructured to serve as their military elite. Appendix References Category:Knighthoods Category:Paladin orders Category:Organizations of Ilmater Category:Organizations of Torm Category:Organizations of Tyr Category:Organizations of the Triad Category:Religious organizations Category:Organizations in Impiltur Category:Organizations in Northeast Faerûn Category:Organizations in Faerûn Category:Organizations on Toril